Because I Can
by Kaven1127
Summary: How do you keep going when your best reason for living is gone? Simple....you go get her back...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Because I Can…**

Chapter 1: The Problem

The door to Hermione's flat was ajar. Wand out Sebastian poked his head in and whispered for her. No answer. He walked in and started searching. He looked at the door, no forced entry. The charms were still in place to prevent her flat from being plotted or from people just apparating in. This made the whole scene all the worse. He moved methodically through the rest of the flat.

The kitchen was an odd sight, the small table had been set for two people, and there were two spoons, the sugar bowl and 2 cups with some small amount of dried tea leaves fused to them.

The bathroom was neat accept for a small pile of books, but that wasn't unusual, there were piles of books everywhere. Making his way down the small hallway toward the bedroom his heart was in his throat, he could feel it beating, pounding in his ears as he pushed open the door…..

The bed wasn't made, her wand was on the floor halfway under the bed, her nightstand was turned over, her mirror was cracked in a spider web pattern, several piles of books were knocked over and strewn about and there was a substance splattered on the wall and various drops of it on the floor. Sebastian bent down and touched it, he rubbed it between his fingers it was a bit like tar and smelled just as bad. He scooped up as much as he could into a vial and put it into his pocket then grabbed her wand and tucked it away. Satisfied with his search he turned to leave.

Once outside he walked down the narrow street and disappeared into the darkness. When he got to head quarters Ginny was the first to greet him.

"Jinx! Where were you? You should have been back ages ago, are you all right?" asked the red head

"Yes luv, just felt I was being followed is all. I took the long way" replied Sebastian with his think Scottish accent, as he stared to speak again Harry and Ron appeared expressing the same concerns but Sebastian silenced them and motioned to speak to them in private. They ushered him into a room and Ron wasted no time putting up a silencing charm. Once he nodded to Sebastian they all sat down close to hear the report.

"Well I went to the flat and most of it seemed ok until I got to the bedroom….." Sebastian told his story to the attentive audience.

Sebastian Corax was an average looking boy, same height as Ron but not as thin, with dark black hair and even blacker eyes. He was in Gryffindor with Ginny and they became very close friends through their years at Hogwarts and later as they both became Aurors. Having lived most of his life with Muggles Ginny felt he was the perfect person to send on this mission. Plus Ginny trusted him…one of the very few people outside of the trio that she did trust. She called him Jinx but he was far from that. That nickname came from the fact that he was the only wizard who could out draw her. He wasn't better at the spells…he was just faster. This can be an advantage sometimes.

Jinx slid the bottle and the wand to Harry

"We need to find out what this is and maybe the last spell done by the wand…."said Jinx

"I'll get someone right on it" replied Harry as he took the items and left the room, returning a few moments later.

"Jinx what do you think happened?" Ginny asked with a hint of desperation in her tone

"There is no doubt she's gone and has been gone for a few days"

"She must have disappeared right after her last check in" Ron interjected

"I also think she knew the person…I mean they had tea, no forced entry and it looks like the struggle was contained in the bedroom" continued Jinx

"Damn it!" Harry stood up and pounded the table "this is my fault, I should of made her work here where it was safe…where we could keep and eye on her"

"Harry don't be so hard on yourself, you know how stubborn she can be…we'll find her. We'll make it top priority mate" Ron explained

"Jinx, finding her is now your only mission. You use whatever means necessary to find her" Harry ordered

"Any means?" questioned Jinx to be clear

"ANY means, she's too important too loose not just because she's our friend. But if she was taken for her information things will get ugly. She's created all the weapons and spells we use…if that information fell into the wrong hands I don't want to think about it. I gave that vial and wand to the Creevys you might start there" explained Harry

Jinx nodded and left the room

Ginny and Ron flanked Harry with their hands on his shoulders. They all looked at each other and there was no question they were all thinking the same thing; People who disappeared very rarely reappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Because I Can…**

Chapter 2: The Investigation

The next day Collin and his brother Dennis were in their workshop when Sebastian came in.

"You guys have some information for me?"

The boys looked up from their desks and smiled

Sebastian had summoned Harry, Ron and Ginny to Harry's office, it being the most secure. Confident they were not being overheard he began to explain what the Creevys had told him.

"Collin said the stuff in the vial is Polyjuice Potion…But it's too old and there's too little of it to determine who the user turned into. The Creevys asked me what was going on but I didn't tell them I told him I was working on something, I figure the less people that know the better off we are."

"You're starting to sound like Moody" Harry remarked

"Well that explains why there was no forced entry…they had to have changed into someone Hermione knew well enough to let in." said Ron

"Ron, she's not stupid. She makes us answer those questions before letting anyone in" explained Ginny

"Some of those answers could have been known by others that know her…or we may have a spy." Said Harry looking suspiciously out the window of the office

"What about the wand?" asked Ron?

"Well Dennis used Prior Incantato and found that the last spell done by that wand was Stupefy. Now there are 2 possibilities; either Hermione tried to stupefy her kidnapper or she dropped her wand in the struggle and her kidnapper used it on her. Either way we are looking at abduction." explained Sebastian

"Right" began Harry looking between Sebastian and Ginny "I think the two of you should go back to the flat and collect anything that she might have been working on incase the kidnapers decide to go back for another look"

Later that afternoon back at Hermione's flat Sebastian and Ginny are gathering parchments and books to take back with them. Ginny wanders into the bedroom and tears start filling up her eyes as she recalls the last time she was in the flat. It was 3 days ago, come to think of it Ginny was probably the last person to see Hermione, and she disappeared that same day. Ginny recalls the event of that morning as she woke up next to Hermione.

"_Good morning sweetie" Ginny said_

"_Hey" replied Hermione as she opened her eyes slightly and smiled at Ginny_

"_I have to get going soon luv, Harry's expecting me in an hour" Ginny explained as she leaned over and kissed Hermione on the forehead. As she turned to get up Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a warm embrace and a full kiss on the redhead's lips_

"_I hate when you leave me" pouted Hermione as she released Ginny_

"_I promise you when all this rubbish is over we will have the rest of our lives to spend together doing anything you want to do." Smiled Ginny. Her smile made Hermione smile_

"_Anything I want to do? What about you? What do you want to do?" asked Hermione sitting up and watching Ginny gather up her clothes_

"_I don't care what I do 'Mione, as long as I'm with you" Ginny purred as she crawled back onto the bed and into the lap of the other girl. Hermione rubbed Ginny's head as Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's back and nuzzled into her stomach attempting to go lower. _

_Hermione looked down at her_

"_Don't start what you can't finish, it's not fair to get me all worked up then leave and then who knows when I'll see you next." _

_Hermione disappeared into the shower. Ginny got herself dressed and began to tidy up the flat. Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing a robe and her hair done up in a towel. Ginny came up to her and took a few sniffs into the air._

"_You smell great" Ginny smiled_

"_Thanks" Hermione replied as she walked to the dresser to get her brush. She took the towel out of her hair and tossed it on the back of a chair. Ginny moves behind her and takes the brush from her._

"_May I?" she asked as she guided Hermione toward the bed. Not waiting for an answer Ginny positioned Hermione in front of her seated between the redheads' legs. _

_As Ginny began to brush Hermione's hair she could see her reflection in the bedroom mirror. With every brush stroke Hermione leaned further back into Ginny. Once she was done she set the brush down and began massaging the damp hair with one hand and untying Hermione's robe with the other hand. Ginny began caressing her breasts as her nipples hardened at the soft touch. Hermione started writhing as Ginny slides her hand slowly down to her stomach and beyond. Ginny's hand glided over Hermione's mound which causes her to let out a little gasp and a moan. With small circular motions soon Ginny had one finger in the wetness. The free hand manipulated the other breast. Hermione's breathing grew heavier as her hands gripped the sides of her comforter. Hermione placed a hand over Ginny's for more pressure as she bucked her hips toward Ginny's hand. The added pressure helped greatly and in no time at all Hermione is moaning, writhing, breathing…_

_Finally gushing her juices onto Ginny's hand with a satisfied sigh_

_Ginny and Hermione have been together for almost two years. Love was never something they discussed. They were exclusively with each other but with the war and so much uncertainty going on attachments to people were a luxury most could not afford. Ginny has felt more at home around Hermione then with anyone else and decided to Hell with everything, she wanted Hermione to know how much she meant to her…incase something happened. _

_When they were done and dressed Ginny was pulling on her jacket_

"_When am I going to see you again?' Hermione asked her_

_Ginny turned to her "I don't know, but you'd see me more if you came to headquarters"_

_Hermione rolls her eyes "not this again, Ginny I told you there are too many distractions there for me to concentrate. The Creevys would be asking be to check their findings, Harry hovers over me all the time as does Ron…then there's you, how am I supposed to do any work with you running around?" Hermione walked toward her slowly ginny felt weak just looking at her, she thought to herself how beautiful and graceful the older witch was. Hermione kisses Ginny lightly on the lips which cause Ginny to shudder as if she received an electrical shock. _

"_I think I love you 'Mione" Ginny sighed bracing herself for Hermione's response_

"_You THINK? You're not sure?" Hermione said in a very playful tone before planting a very deep kiss on Ginny's still open mouth_

"_A compelling argument." Ginny confesses in a matter-of-fact way_

"_I love you too" replied Hermione_

"_Do you really?" asked Ginny incredulously_

"_Of course I do…I just didn't want to say it. It might cause more of a distraction… now off with you and don't worry about me I'm fine…." Hermione stated_

"_and you are a distraction luv…one time I could barley kill a death eater cause I was too busy thinking about how much I love that arse of yours." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arse with both hands. Both women laughed and Ginny walked out the door_

"You know what I don't understand" Sebastian started as he walked into the bedroom and saw Ginny crying. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms she grabs him and sobs heavily.

"Ginny I know you two have been together for a long time and I understand how you feel. I was in love with her once myself, but after I found out she wasn't…umm… playing on my team" Sebastian paused and smiled to himself. "I figured who better for her then you. You always went on about how much you liked her, it was so intense and it still is. I may have taken her virginity…but you've always had her heart. We'll find her luv"

Ginny broke her embrace and wiped her eyes. "I hope you're right. Now what don't you understand?"

"I find it odd that all the secret projects she was working on for the Order are still here…nothing's missing" he said exasperated

"I see where you're going" continued Ginny "why take her and not her work if they want to use her against us?"

"Right it makes no sense" agreed Sebastian

"Unless they just wanted her." Ginny said gravely

"That makes even less sense, what good is she without her notes and experiments? No offence" he quickly said

"Oh none taken, I know what you mean. Without her notes and books she's… just Hermione" said Ginny

Ginny stood up and looked under the bed

"Gimme a hand with this"

Sebastian knelt down and the two of them dragged a pensive out from under the bed. The pale bluish grey swirling liquid sloshed around like someone who just disturbed the water in a bathtub.

"We need a container to transport this back we can let that spill everywhere" said Sebastian

"I'll go get something" with that Ginny left the room and came back with vials and bottles of different sizes. She handed a few over to her friend and the two of them set about siphoning the thoughts out of the basin. Once it was empty they had one last look around and placed the pensive and bottles into a trunk they brought with them

"I think that's everything. Let's go" said Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Because I Can…**

Chapter 3: The Big Break

Nearly three weeks went by. Sebastian hardly slept or ate, he was consumed with finding Hermione and every day that slipped by reminded him that he wasn't getting any closer. Ginny helped him in-between her other duties for the Order.

Sebastian's contacts in the wizard underground turned up a few leads, but they all turned out to be dead ends. Rumors of the methods he and Ginny were using had gotten back to Harry. Harry was not very surprised. All he said to the two of them was to try and keep the body count to a minimum as not to attract attention.

One night in a bar that Ginny and Sebastian were dismantling they ran into Mundungus Fletcher, known thief and all around sketchy fellow, who was having a drink trying not to be noticed. Mundungus approached Ginny and told her he had some information. Ginny signaled to Sebastian to follow her into the back room. Once Sebastian emerged through the door and saw Mundungus his eyes darted instantly to Ginny.

Ginny started "go on Dung. What do you have to say?"

"W-w-w-ell" stammered Mundungus nervously. "I was going to find you two… I've only heard about it just this morning."

"and yet you stopped off for a drink first?" questioned Sebastian pointedly

"My nerves" Mundungus replied, voice cracking.

"Get on with it" Ginny interjected

"Well a few nights ago, during a visit to Malfoy Manor, my friends and I overheard Lucius making plans to move the family into Muggle London. Some of the remaining Death Eaters are there already. They are trying to get a foothold in the Muggle world." explained Mundungus

"what's that got to do with Hermione?" asked Ginny impatiently

"Well if they can hide in the Muggle world why couldn't Hermione been taken there?" answered the thief

"Interesting theory" said Sebastian

"well we have pretty much turned the Wizarding World inside out over the past month and no one knows anything" said Ginny looking at Sebastian then back to Mundungus "well Dung you've given us a lot to consider"

But then she realized that Mundungus had gone

Back at Headquarters Ginny and Sebastian told Harry and Ron about their conversation with Mundungus.

"Blimey, if she's been taken into the Muggle world she could be anywhere by now" Ron said in a panic

"What are you two going to do now?" asked Harry

Ginny spoke first "Sebastian has a few contacts in Muggle London"

"It's slim but we're going to start there. They could be hiding in plain site" continued Sebastian

"It's possible that they would not want to go too far from our world just incase it became safe for them to return" Ginny said

"Ok, but try to rein it in a bit. You two are cutting quite a path of destruction through the Wizard World" cautioned Harry

A week has gone by and the Muggle contacts were not any more useful then the Wizarding ones. They had no idea that they were about to catch a break. Ginny and Sebastian were having a bit of lunch when Dennis Creevy brought her a little brown owl with a letter attached to it's leg. She took the owl and perched him on the empty chair to her left. She turned to the Creevys

"where did this come from? No one knows we're here." Questioned Ginny

"it was sent to me." Said Dennis "at my flat" he continued "no one knows we work for the Order the envelope was addressed to me. But when I opened it there was another envelope inside addressed to Ginny. So I thought it best if I brought it to you straight away."

"thanks Dennis" said Ginny as he turned and left

Once they were alone Ginny opened the letter. After reading it she handed it to Sebastian

_I know where she is. _

_I need your help. _

_Meet me in front of Harrods Thursday at 9:00 am sharp._

"it could be a trap" said Sebastian

"what could be a trap? Asked Ron as he and Harry came in to join them for lunch.

Ginny handed them the letter and told them what Dennis had told her.

"could definitely be a trap. What do you want to do?" asked Harry

"We have to go, what if it's legitimate?" Ginny said quickly

"Unfortunately we don't have a choice. But we need to have a few of our people in place to keep and eye on Ginny. "You know in case." Harry turns to Ginny "who do you want on your team?"

Ginny gave him a look that indicated it was obvious they should all go. Harry catching on smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Because I Can…**

Chapter 4: The Informant

Thursday morning had arrived. Harry, Ron and Ginny had made their way to Harrods. Harry and Ron hid themselves, though they were dressed in Muggle clothes they were far too recognizable to other wizards to just be strolling about the sidewalk. Ginny couldn't wear a disguise, if she did the person that sent the owl wouldn't be able to find her. For once Ginny felt very exposed and nervous. She fiddled with her wand. Her hands grew hot around it and she sighed darting her eyes every which way.

At precisely 9:00 sharp a small figure wearing a green hooded sweatshirt approached her. The hood was pulled up so Ginny couldn't see under it from that distance. Harry and Ron had seen this person too, so they watched Ginny more intently as the figure moved closer. Ginny was propped against the wall of the building when the figure finally came into view and propped herself next to Ginny. To passers-by they may have looked like friends waiting for the bus. The figure spoke but didn't look the young witch in the face.

"I'm glad you came. I didn't think you would." came a breathy, strained female voice.

"Who are you and where is Hermione?" Ginny spoke low but forcefully

"Take me somewhere safe so we can talk"

With lightning reflexes Ginny grabbed hold of the girl and apparated instantly. Harry and Ron looked at each other then both apparated.

Ginny and the woman appeared in a very plain room. There was a table and some wooden chairs only one door and no windows. Harry and Ron came in with Sebastian right behind carrying a pot of tea and cups. Ginny shoved the woman into the chair grabbed the back of her hood and yanked it down violently. Everyone in the room went dead quiet as their eyes were fixed on Pansy Parkinson. She didn't look like they remembered her from Hogwarts, quite the contrary. Her air of arrogance was gone. She looked as if she'd aged ten years, her soft features abused and lined with care. Once the shock wore off Pansy quietly began to speak.

"I can imagine what you're all thinking…I don't believe I'm here either… but I need help" she whispered

"You'll forgive us but your past warrants a bit of caution." Said Harry

"Oh no not at all. This was a risk coming here. I do need to get back soon though, before I'm missed." She said breathlessly

Sebastian has now poured tea for everyone and he was handing the cups to each of them and the atmosphere became a bit more relaxed. Ginny turned to Pansy acting very anxious.

"Ok, let's crack on then shall we?" Ginny pressed

"Yes Pansy, why don't you just relax and start at the beginning" Ron said in an oddly comforting tone

"Yes." Pansy took another long sip of her tea. "Of course. Draco has Hermione. He used the Imperious Curse and made Polyjuice potion with Ginny's hair."

"WHAT? MY HAIR? BUT HOW?" Ginny screamed making Pansy recoil in fear

"I'm sorry to say that if you have enough money and know the right people you can get almost anything. The point is he has her and I will tell you everything but I need to go back to him within the hour he thinks I'm shopping" Pansy's voice quivered

"Where is Hermione?" asked Sebastian

"She's at the Velvet Cord, Draco owns it, Most of the old Death Eaters are in Muggle London trying to blend in." she replied automatically

"That's a strip club in Soho." interjected Sebastian as the others looked at him sideways. He just shrugged and smiled "well I'm not a saint am i?"

"Why did he take her?" asked Ginny pacing back and fourth

"Because he wants her…he's always wanted her." Pansy replied with a quiet voice

Ginny spun Pansy's chair around nearly knocking her off. She walked toward the girl until she was inches from her face. Speaking slowly and deliberately Ginny began

"What do you mean…wanted her? Wanted her for what?" Ginny hissed

Pansy's eyes darted from Harry to Ron to Sebastian apparently looking for help but there was none

"For himself…for…physical…pleasure" Pansy finally said waiting for the explosion from Ginny but there was none. Instead Ginny backed away slowly, turned and punched the wall.

"I thought he was with you?" asked Ron

"He was, I'm still with him…but it's not the same since Hermione's been there. At first I thought it would be a lark to have the great Hermione Granger cleaning and doing my laundry and…" pansy stopped noticing the rage building up in Ginny "I never thought he'd keep her this long. He doesn't pay any attention to me. He's with her 24 hours a day. All he does is hit me and yell at me and compare me to her…." Pansy said with a hint of desperation

"Let me get this straight. Draco, Mr. Pureblood himself, fancies Hermione?" asked Ron in disbelief

"Ever since the fucking Yule Ball in our 4th year, her in that dress with her hair done up, he's been obsessed with her." Spat Pansy "he even has a picture of her coming down the stairs."

"Is that why you're here? You reckon when we take Hermione back Draco will go back to you?" asked Harry in disgust

"Oh no, not at all. I want out. I never want to see him again. I've had it. I've had enough" she said quickly "Can you help me?" she looked at Harry who was pacing deep in thought

"What we will need is a good look at the place before we proceed." Said Harry calmly

"Jinx and I will go and scope the place out. Figure out how best to get in and out. The security systems and anything else we can anticipate." Ginny suggested "if Pansy can give us a few more details. When we go in for Hermione we'll take you too." Ginny grinned at her

"Thank you; send word when you figure everything out. Now please send me back to Harrods before I'm missed." Replied Pansy in a hopeful tone.

Once Pansy was gone Ginny stared at Sebastian with a suspicious glare.

"Well?" she asked him

"I do so love Veritus Serum" he said coldly

"Good she was being honest at least. Lets go Jinx, you know where this place is?" Ginny said eagerly

"I think we should wait till tomorrow." Said Harry

"What?! I don't believe you! You heard what she said, what he's doing to her..." Ginny voice trailed off into a furious silence.

" I understand Ginny but we need to come up with a way to disguise you….if you stroll into this place all hells gonna break loose and we may put Hermione in danger. I'm just asking for you to give me a day to sort out a good plan." Harry explained. Ginny knew he was right. They needed a plan and it had to be safe. She rationalized to herself that Draco wouldn't kill her. It was a small consolation to her heavy heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Club

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Because I Can…**

Chapter 5: The Club

Harry and Ron were having a heated discussion with Sebastian and Ginny. None of the men thought it was a good idea for Ginny to go out on this recon mission. Their main argument was a sound one; on the off chance Ginny saw Hermione, she would be unable to control herself, attempt a rescue with no set plan, and probably get all of them killed.

"Luv" began Sebastian calmly "if you loose that temper of yours you could put Hermione in danger"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT IF IT WAS SOMEONE YOU…loved" Ginny yelled then her voice trailed off when she realized what she had said

"She is…" Sebastian said firmly "we all love Hermione and none of us can stand the idea of being in that place with those filthy bastards."

"Yeah Gin" Ron walked over to her and took up her hands in his own and pulled her into a hug as she continued sobbing.

"I think Sebastian and I should go." Said Harry decisively. Ginny looked up at Harry and Sebastian then she turned to Ron and shook her head in agreement.

"But" Ginny started

"I know, I know…when we go get her you're in." Harry promised

In order to infiltrate Draco's club Harry had transfigured Sebastian and himself into a pair of non-descript men in there early 20s not too well dressed that they stick out but not too shabby as if they didn't belong. The plan seemed solid enough. They'd obtained ID's through Sebastian's Muggle contacts - Step One. Step Two involved an apparition to Diagon Alley, then into Muggle London. Then they would take a cab to the club and just spend enough time there to get the layout and perhaps, if the opportunity presented itself, tip off Pansy.

Harry and Sebastian stood in a queue outside The Velvet Cord waiting to get in. They discussed between themselves how fortunate it is that the club is very busy. They moved ahead in line and showed their IDs to Gregory Goyle who was manning the door. Once they got in and found a table off in a corner they began looking around. As they continued to survey their surroundings a voice startled them.

"First time here gentleman?" asked the voice

Harry and Sebastian turned to answer when their eyes locked on the face of Pansy. She was wearing a very skimpy outfit. Her shorts barely covered her ass cheeks and her breasts were peaking out of her bra.

"Yes, we just came into town for some business. Our colleagues recommended this place for a bit of fun." Sebastian explained

Pansy laid cocktail napkins on the table in front of each of them. "What can I get you to drink?"

Harry and Sebastian looked at each other

"Guinness for both of us please" said Harry

"Com'n right up" she turned and walked away. Harry's eyes followed her to the bar where Vincent Crabbe was mixing drinks. Harry turned to Sebastian and shrugged toward the bar. Sebastian caught on right away.

"How can we signal her?" Harry asked him

"Write it on the napkin…but lets have a look around first just incase it is a trap" Sebastian said looking around purposely.

"Good idea, you take the private rooms over there and I'll check out the bar and stage area. Oy here comes Pansy." Harry nodded in her direction as she approached the table

"Here you go. Guinness all around, that'll be six pounds or should I run a tab?" she asked with a smile

" we'll pay as we go" Sebastian told her as he drew a 10 pound note and handed it to her "keep the change"

She smiled at them both "If you need anything my name is Pansy" she turned and walked away

Harry and Sebastian took a few sips or their beers as they continued to keep quiet tabs on their surroundings. The layout was very basic, the room was large with a raised stage at the far end and a long fully stocked bar at the other with a small DJ booth where a small thin man was playing the music and adjusting the light show. On top of the stage was a row of foot lights around the perimeter and a brass pole that is secured to the ceiling. The walls were dark panel and the floors were hardwood, with small dim lights hanging from the ceiling in between the ceiling fans. There were women everywhere. Some of them were in costumes others dressed in as little as possible. To the right of the stage was a hallway. It was dimly lit; Harry saw no cameras and only one emergency exit. To the left were the restrooms lit with neon blue signs

"All right, you take the hallway and I'll have a look out here." Instructed Harry as they both stood up and separated from the table Pansy approached Harry

"Leaving so soon luv?" she asked

"Oh no, we just wanted to have a proper look around….check out the…talent" Harry said uncomfortably

"Well down the hall back there are the private rooms and if you see anything you like just ask that man over there" she pointed toward a private booth in the back where Draco was sitting going over paperwork. "He'll set you up."

"Are any of the girls …off limits?" Harry asked

"Not at all" she said as she moved closer to him and touched his arm

"Those rooms back there…are they really private? Or are there cameras? I wouldn't want my boss or my wife receiving any anonymous packages." Harry asked

"Oh not at all. Nothing like that. There is a security camera in the hallway but not in the rooms." She explained

"Thanks. I'm gonna have a look around but I'll be seeing you later." Harry rubbed her back and she smiled at him as she went off to her other tables. Sebastian had returned by this point.

"I spoke to some of the girls…" he began

"Yeah I just had the same conversation with Pansy, have a seat" Harry gestured to the chair and Sebastian sat down. Harry leaned over the table toward his friend

"Ok I'm going to talk to Malfoy and negotiate for Pansy. I'll take her into a private room and ask her where Hermione is and get more info about the security…to me it just looks like the only men here are Crabbe and Goyle." Explained Harry

"Yes the girls said that, they don't have too much trouble here" replied Sebastian

"Excellent" Harry grinned

Harry got up from the table and strolled over to Malfoy's table. It was set back and set one step up; it was also surrounded by curtains that reminded Harry vaguely of Harry's old dorm room at Hogwarts. Draco looked up from his paperwork and grinned slightly as he addressed Harry.

"Hello sir" Draco said with his ever-present drawl

"Hello, I was told you were the one to see about the …private rooms."

"Yes…My name is Drake, and you are?" Draco asked as he extended his hand. Harry shook his hand

"My name is Matthew, Matt for short." Harry recalled the name on his ID

"Have a seat mate…let's talk. What can I do for you?"

"Well, our waitress…ummm…..Penny?" Harry asked

"Penny?" Draco thinks for a minute "oh you mean Pansy….yes. Cute isn't she?" Draco glances at Pansy

"Yes she is…what would it cost me for an hour?" asked Harry trying to keep his voice from cracking

"200 pounds for the hour, and you could bring your friend for an extra 50. Tips are welcome and you settle with me first" replied Draco

Harry reached for his wallet and pulled out 250 pounds and slid it across the table to him. Draco took the cash and put it in his pocket

"Pleasure doing business with you mate….have a good time" Draco said in a tone that turned Harry's stomach

"Thanks mate" Harry got up from the table and went back to Sebastian. He sat down and explained what he just did. Sebastian got up and found Pansy she went back to the bar to drop of her tray and get a key before returning to Harry.

"Shall we go?" she asked him

Harry nodded and followed the two of them toward the hallway. The hallway was long with eight rooms, four on each side. Pansy unlocked the first door on the left and gestured for the two men to go in as she followed them and locked the door behind her.

The room was decorated very sparsely. There was a 4 poster bed, a high back overstuffed chair and there was a bathroom off to the side. The carpet was thick and the room was painted a soothing sage color. If you didn't know where you were you'd think you were in an upscale hotel. Sebastian set off checking the room for recording devices. He looked in the corners behind and under the bed, tapping the walls. Pansy looked at Sebastian suspiciously then turned back at Harry.

"What's he doing? I told you there are no cameras in this room." Insisted Pansy

"We just need to be sure luv" said Sebastian

"Are you guys wanted by the cops? Because I don't want any….." Pansy began

"Not exactly" interrupted Harry as he looked at Sebastian

"Go on mate, tell her" Sebastian said as he withdraw his wand and flicked it "Silencio"

Staring at the wand Pansy sat on the bed "you're wizards?" she asked in a shocked tone

"It's us, Harry and Sebastian" said Harry

Pansy jumped off the bed and hugged Harry tightly "gods you guy were making me nervous. This room is secure Draco underestimates the Muggles so he doesn't bother with recording stuff.

"So did you see everything you needed to see?" asked pansy letting go of Harry

"Yeah looks ok…but where's Hermione?" Sebastian asked quickly

"Oh, when Draco is on the floor she's kept in the last room on the left down the hall incase someone is willing to pay more..." Her voice trailed off

"Can we see her?" Harry asked anxiously

Pansy thought for a moment "how much money do you both have?" she asked

Harry and Sebastian opened their wallets and handed all their cash over to pansy. She counted it quickly, then turns to Sebastian

"Come with me and don't say a word" she instructed

The two of them went straight to Draco's table. He looked up at them with his usual sneer.

"Yes"

Pansy threw the money on the table

"I need Jane Doe"

Draco slapped his hand over the money and slid it to himself. He thumbed the cash and reached in his pocket "your in charge, make sure she's not ….injured" he drawled at her and slid her a key. She took it and they went back across the club and down the hall. Crabbe who was at the bar shot her a small smile.

"You go wait with…your friend…I'll be right in" said pansy in a whisper

Sebastian entered his room and flopped in the chair

"What happened?" asked Harry

"I think we just…bought Hermione for an hour, pansy went to get her" Sebastian said with an air of disbelief

The door opened and in walked Pansy with another woman behind her. Harry and Sebastian nearly cried in a mixture of shock and sorrow at the sight before them. Pansy led Hermione to the chair that was now vacant. Hermione sat down mechanically. If Harry didn't know her he would swear she was a corpse. Her skin was shallow and waxy; an aura of despair hung around her like a fog. Her eyes, normally so bright and lively, were ringed with dark circles and sunken deep into her head. Her hands were shaking in her lap and it looked like she hadn't had a proper meal in a week. Harry approached her as her dull brown eyes met Harry's he dropped to his knees and reached out to touch her. With his hand coming at her she cowered back into the chair. Harry's eyes looked at Sebastian then to Pansy.

"What the hell has he been doing to her? Harry said in a very shaky tone

Pansy shook her head "I'm sorry. Really…I am but we don't have much time. She's alive" Pansy said quickly

"Barely" Sebastian growled. He had now moved closer to Hermione and was stoking her bushy hair softly. He pulled a camera out of his jacket and took a quick picture of her. Harry glared at him in disbelief

"I promised Ginny" said Sebastian with a defensive look

"Pansy's right …we don't have much time so here's how the plan is gonna go…" Harry whispered


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Because I Can…**

Chapter 6: The Extraction

Harry and Sebastian arrived back at headquarters and were instantly attack by Ginny and Ron looking for information. They went into Harry's room and then Harry launched into a play-by-play of their evening. Ron and Ginny listened intently. When Harry was done Ginny glared at Sebastian. He looked at her and handed her the photo. Ron leaned over her shoulder to look as well and both of their faces fell. There was Hermione looking up at them hardly moving, barely breathing. Ginny ran her fingers delicately over the photo. Harry braced her arm.

"Ginny…we came up with a plan. I need you to focus." Harry said softly

Ginny looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

After Harry went over the plan Ginny, still clutching the photo got up to leave. Sebastian grabbed her arm.

"Ginny where are you going?" suspiciously

"I'm going to…train." Ginny said darkly as she jerked her arm out of his grasp and walked out. Ron and Sebastian looked at each other then looked at Harry. Harry seemed to have read their minds

"She'll be spot on…she won't put Hermione in danger. Now lets go we have a lot to do." He explained.

Nearly a week went by and Harry, Ron and Sebastian hardly saw Ginny at all. She was obsessed she was always "training" but no one knew for what or where. She was gone at all hours of the day and night. They speculated that she was not eating or sleeping. She wouldn't speak to anyone unless she had to. Another few days went by and the morning of the rescue came. Harry called the others into his room to go over the plan again. Once they all understood their jobs Harry turned to Sebastian and nodded to him. "We'll see you there then mate" Harry said

With that Sebastian let out a slight screech and transformed himself into a large Raven who perched on Ginny's shoulder. He was about 2 feet long with deep black feather that had a slight emerald sheen to them. He weighed 3 pounds with nearly a 5 foot wingspan they noticed as he stretched them out and shook himself. Harry addressed him. "You all set Jinx?" Harry asked and the bird nodded his head in agreement then bowed his head to Ginny. She rolled her eyes and rubbed his head. He flew off.

"Nothing like having unregistered Animagi as allies, ay Harry?" said Ron brightly

Harry smiled at him. "Let's get ready"

Harry Ron and Ginny step out of a cab although not as themselves. Harry was disguised as Matt, Ron was disguised as the Muggle Sebastian was and Ginny was a 3rd Muggle man. Slightly shorter than Harry and her brother with dark hair and pale skin. They stood in line and were eventually allowed in. Ginny and Ron were looking around; there was a lot to see. Pansy's suggestion that they come back when it's busy was a great cover. Just as they sat down a familiar voice from over Ginny's shoulder began to speak.

"So matt, good to see you and Alex again" Draco extends his hand. Ron and Harry shake. "And who is your friend?" he asked looking at Ginny

"This is Justin, another colleague…after all my carrying on about this place he wanted to come by" explained Harry lightly

"Excellent, first round is on me" he signaled to Pansy to come over. When she did Draco whispered in her ear slapped her on the ass and turned to the table" enjoy the show" and walked off to his private booth.

"Oy gentleman…what'll it be?" she asked winking "the usual?"

"Yeah" said Ron

"What show?" asked Ginny

As if answering her lights dimmed and the stage lights came up and were rolling all over the stage. The music died down and everyone took seats close to the stage as a loud voice boomed.

"Ladies and gentleman…good evening. Welcome one and all….we have a special treat for you tonight…The Velvet Cord is proud to present….Jane Doe!"

Harry's face fell and tried to get Ginny's attention. Ginny looked at Harry

"You MUST remain in your seat" he said quickly "no matter what"

Ginny shot him a look of confusion until Ron nudged him and they all looked at the stage. Ginny's eyes narrowed and she glared at Harry. "I didn't know this was going on. I swear" Harry said as Hermione walked out onto the stage wearing what looked like a Hogwarts uniform that was a bit too small for her. The music started, and Hermione began dancing provocatively. Ginny recognized it as Toxic by Muggle singer Britney Spears. Ginny started breathing heavily.

Pansy approached the table with their drinks, as she leaned over to set them down she whispered to Harry then turned and left.

"What did she say" said Ron

Harry leaned in waiting for Ginny to join them but her eyes were glued to the stage Hermione has started to remove her clothing, a maroon and gold tie flew out into the captivate audience. Harry got her attention

"Pansy told me that Jinx is in place and Draco was acting suspicious. She thinks he's caught on. He never puts Hermione on stage." Harry said quickly

"He's baiting us" said Ron "what do you want to do? try again next week?" he asked

"No, I'm not leaving this building without her. You lot can do what you want I'm going on with the plan with or without your help." Ginny said in a voice that was eerily calm

"Why are you being difficult?" asked Ron

"Because I can" Ginny's tone was threatening

"Fine. After the song we will proceed with the plan…we've only lost the element of surprise." Sighed Harry.

Pansy came back to the table and pretended to take an order from them. Harry told her that the plan was still on and she need to tell them where Hermione will be after her song. Ginny was still glued to Hermione watching a grey sweater and a pair of black shoes fly into the crowd. Ginny thought to herself "_this could be erotic …if it wasn't so grotesque_"

Harry and Ron kept looking at Ginny as if waiting for her to explode at any moment which was not to far from the truth. Hermione was now wearing black thigh highs clipped to her garters, a small black lacey thong, and a white button-down shirt covering up a bra that matches the thong. Off came the shirt and bra. Hermione swung around on the pole extending her legs wide apart accepting money from the men at the front of the crowd. Thankfully the song ended and Hermione disappeared back stage followed by Goyle. Harry, Ron and Ginny all looked at each other. Peering over Ginny's shoulder Harry glanced at Malfoy he got up and slipped backstage as well. Another song came on and another girl came out to the stage dressed as a pirate. Pansy hurried over glancing over her shoulder nervously.

"I 'm sorry guys, he's waiting for you back stage…this isn't going to work…I can't…" she rambled on

"Is Jinx in place back there?" Ginny indicated with a motion of her head

"Well….yes…but I don't…" Pansy stammered in confusion

"We're going on as planned." Insisted Ginny. Harry and Ron shrugged and agreed

"Oh…ok…well…good luck, I'll be ready." She replied

Ginny got up and went into the men's room. Harry and Ron moved backstage their was a buzz of excitement as the performers shuffled back and forth dressing, applying make up and doing their hair. They followed the hall off to the right, where pansy told them Malfoy's office was. They could hear the club patrons being told that they had to leave and the scuffing of chairs. Pansy had done her bit. They got to the door. Harry looked at Ron. Ron nodded they both took a breath

"REDUCTO!" Harry yelled. The door blew into the room and a curse flew at the through the dust but Harry and Ron were already past it.

"Stupefy" Ron yelled as he hit Goyle and threw him back

The dust clears and there stood Draco, wand in one hand Hermione in the other

"Petrificus Totalus" yelled Vincent Crabbe from behind the desk. He hit Ron square in the chest and he went stiff.

"Now…where's Ginny? There were 3 of you" drawled Malfoy as his beady eyes searched the room "come out, come out…little Weaslette…." Taunted Malfoy " ok you leave me no choice" with a wave of his wand Hermione moved in front of him, kneeled down and undid his pants. Right before she was about to put her mouth on his member Ginny threw off the invisibility cloak and appeared next to Harry with her wand fixed on Malfoy.

"ENOUGH! Malfoy" Ginny yelled

"There you are Ginny" Malfoy said faking surprise "so good to see you well almost" with an incantation Harry and Ginny returned to their normal appearance. "There that's better" Malfoy concluded

"We don't care about you Malfoy….we just want Hermione" said Harry hissed

"Funny thing Potter, so do i…she makes me a lot of money. Maybe that's why the Weasels want her back" he turns to Ginny "Plan on putting her in a street corner?" Draco asked as Hermione stood up next to him, he fixed his wand on her "come on then…come get her…"

"Why now Draco? Why her?" asked Ginny calmly

"Because I can…and I wanted to put the little know-it-all Mudblood Granger in her place." Sneered Malfoy. He whispered something into Hermione's ear which prompted her to walk across the room to Ginny. Hermione put her arms around Ginny and began kissing her ear. Ginny forgot how Hermione felt and in a paralyzing flood of emotion Ginny forgot what she was doing, which was Malfoy's intent all along. Harry kept his wand on Malfoy and tried to get Ginny out of her euphoric state.

"Ginny, open your eyes, that's NOT Hermione" Harry yelled

Ginny came back to reality slowly even though Hermione was still touching her. The urge to touch the woman she hasn't seen in over a month was almost tangible but she resisted. "What's going to prevent me from apparating out of her with her?" spat Ginny

"Well the protective spells first of all" Draco replied smugly "and this…" he raised his wand quickly and aimed it at Hermione "AVADA….."

Out of a corner of the room Jinx the raven came swooping down and squared himself between Draco and Hermione catching the curse on his wing as he grabbed Malfoy's wand in his talons before he fell to the ground on the return trip making the most god awful screech. Harry ran to him Ginny kept her fixed on Malfoy.

"Is he …ok Harry?" Ginny asked

"He's alive" Harry said immediately picking up the bird and placing Malfoy's wand in his pocket as he walked over to Ginny "see he's only winged" Harry presented the bird to her.

"Harry, take Ron, Jinx and Hermione out of here and give me Draco's wand" Ginny said with that eerie tone again

"What? Why?" Harry asked in protest

"Please…trust me" asked Ginny

Harry turned Malfoy's wand over to Ginny. He reversed the body bind on Ron and helped him up grabbing his invisibility cloak.

"Oy, what going on?" asked Ron assessing the scene

"I'll explain later, help me with Hermione we're leaving" explained Harry as Ron helped him with Hermione. Without his wand Draco couldn't control her directly anymore. Harry and Ron led Hermione out through the front of the club where they met up with pansy. All of them took off out the front door and they were gone.

"Well Weaslette what's going to stop me from going back to get your girlfriend? I rather like her, her mouth is very skilled and I like the way she tastes. Oh and what about the customers I sell her 20 or 30 times a week…." Sneered Malfoy

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ginny felt her anger growing

"Yup 30 times a week and she only got knocked up once…..but I took good care of her. Would have been nice to have a son but I can't breed with a filthy Mudblood" said Malfoy with an evil grin

Ginny tossed Malfoy's wand in the air aimed her wand at it and yelled "REDUCTO"

With that Malfoy's wand blew apart in a shower of sparks, there was nothing left to it but the sharp odor of burned wood. Draco's face fell…he didn't expect that.

"What now? Taking me to Potter? Or Azkaban?" Malfoy said with a forced laugh

She turned and flashed him an equally evil grin as she tucked her own wand into her jacket and pulled out a switchblade that she clicked open as she moved toward Draco.

"It's funny Draco, when I was…possessed by Tom Riddle I got to know him and I daresay I picked up a few…pointers. They main thing is never show an enemy mercy."

She flung the knife at Draco and it stuck sharply in his leg with a wet satisfying thunk…the man screamed mostly out of disbelief. He pulled it out clutching his leg ready to throw it back… and when he looked up Ginny was in front of him holding a Quidditch beater bat. Draco's face went more pale if that was possible. Ginny swung and knocked the knife out of his hand breaking most of the bones. Draco cried out in pain grabbing his hand with his other hand.

"You bitch!" Malfoy spat "what are you doing this for?"

"Because I can…" Ginny smiled sweetly and took a swing at Malfoy's leg cracking his knee. Another cried of pain and Malfoy is now trying to crawl away from her feebly

"What do you want from me? Money? The Club? Anything just name it…" pleaded Draco through tears

"I want you to beg me for your worthless life" answered Ginny as she reached in her jacket and withdrew a small handgun and place it to Malfoy's temple "If I pull this trigger you will cease to exist do you understand that?"

Malfoy shook his head in acknowledgement

"Good, get up and stand against the wall" instructed Ginny

Malfoy struggled to his feet and hobbled to the wall. Ginny replaced the gun with the bat.

"Take your clothes off." Commanded Ginny

"What?" he asked

"You heard me…DO IT!" she yelled swinging the bat inches from his head. He barely ducked out of the way. He struggled to get his clothes off but managed it. He stood against the wall covering himself with his hands in front of him. "Move your hands ferret-boy" she advanced on him as he dropped his hands to his side nervously. Soon Draco was on the ground clutching his balls and screaming a string of obscenities at her with a cracking voice. Ginny had struck him and was about to do it again when Malfoy put his hand up to stop her.

"Please, please Ginny….don't kill me, please" Malfoy pleaded desperately "please stop"

Ginny dropped the bat

"Good boy, now was that difficult" her tone was wickedly sweet and when she started stroking his head he relaxed a little more. "You've done a very bad thing ferret-boy; I really should send you off Azkaban…that was Harry's plan. It's not my plan. This is my plan. What do you think of it? It's very simple you see you're going to pay for what you did to MY Hermione. Hermione Granger who would never hurt a fly. Hermione WHOM I LOVE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING HER? Contaminating her with your filth" she stood over him and kicked him in the face breaking his nose. "Is this what you did to her? Did you kick her?"

Blood was flowing over his naked body. Ginny was smiling as she picked her bat up again. She rolled Malfoy over onto his stomach and whispered in his ear "did you fuck MY girlfriend from behind? Well I'm going to return the favor".

Malfoy whimpered as Ginny shoved the bat handle into his ass. Malfoy clenched his cheeks and began to cry as Ginny thrust the bat in and out. Then reaching under Malfoy she grabbed his penis and dragged it backwards between his legs sharply. The screams made Ginny give an evil grin. She left the bat in him, sat on an office chair and lit a cigarette…just watching him squirm and cry.

While he was on the floor Ginny walked over to Draco's desk and in a frame is the photo of Hermione descending the stairs at the Yule Ball. Ginny stared at it for a moment thinking how jealous she was of Victor Krum that night; she put the picture in her pocket. After she was done with her cigarette she approached the still whimpering heap on the floor and extracted the bat. Malfoy let out a soft groan. Ginny rolled him on to his back. Malfoy was drifting in and out of consciousness as he opened his eyes he flinched as Ginny came into view. A few more whacks on the legs and groin and Malfoy's blood was flowing again spraying Ginny in the face. Malfoy's eyes widened as Ginny wiped her face with her hand and licked Malfoy's blood off her fingers with a satisfying grin.

"Who would ever have thought that your…pure blood…tastes the same as everyone else's?" Ginny jeered as she spit Malfoy's blood back on his face. "Goodbye Draco. Pity no one will miss you" Ginny dropped the bat and walked out into the back alley. After a few feet she checked her watch and as she did the Velvet Cord exploded. Nothing big, could have been a gas leak, if fact that's what the inspectors will conclude when they investigate it. Ginny faded into the dark moonless night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Because I Can…**

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

When Ginny appeared back at headquarters she was instantly set upon by Harry and Ron who stood in shock at the sight of her. She was cover in blood, some blotches, some spray.

"Oy Ginny! Are you all right?" asked Ron anxiously

"What? Yes I'm fine…" she said flatly "where's Herm…"

"Your clothes Gin…" Harry interrupted breathlessly as he pointed. Ginny looked down at herself "oh…This isn't my blood. Where's Hermione?" she asked keeping her flat tone

"Gin before you see her you need to know a few things" said Harry leading her to sit at a table. Ginny looked around apparently coming out of her fog.

"What happened? She's not…?" Ginny asked anxiously

"NO she's not dead" squeaked Ron as he sat next to her taking her hand. Ginny looked at the two of them.

"Then what?" she pressed

"Madam Pomfrey reversed the Imperious Curse…but it took her a while. It seems Hermione created some protective spells for her own brain. Mostly to repel charms and spells that would make her forget things or confuse her. I guess incase this scenario played out with someone wishing to extract valuable information from her." Explained Harry slowly

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Ginny asked confused

"Normally…yes. But these protective spells…altered the effects of the Imperious Curse." Harry said in monotone.

"Are you saying her memory is gone?" ask Ginny in shock

Harry walked over and sat next to Ginny, who was now positioned between Harry and Ron, they each had one of her hands in theirs. Harry looked over Ginny to Ron who gave him a nod. Harry looked back at Ginny

"What?" Ginny was getting angry

"Ginny…Hermione remembers…everything." Sighed Harry

A moment passed as Ginny processed the information. Then she looked at Harry and her brother.

"How is that possible?" she asked Harry

"She protected herself so well…." Harry trailed off

"Where is she now" Ginny asked

"Well we did as you asked and replicated her flat at the headquarters, brought all of her things here. I don't think she's gonna go for that but I guess now she might. She's in her own bedroom. We put her down past the training rooms. She's working on a new project" said Ron with a slight laugh

"You have her working? I have to see her" Ginny said angrily. As if an after thought Ginny looked around "where's Jinx?" she asked

"That's the project." Harry said

"I know he was hit…but he was alive when you left." Ginny insisted

"Well, he's still alive but when he got hit with that curse in the wing it only threw him off his flight path…or so we thought…now it seems he can't transform back." Ron told her

"Anything else?" Ginny said exasperated

Harry and Ron shook their heads

Ginny stood up and walked down the hall toward Hermione's rooms. When she got there she put her hand on the doorknob then removed it and knocked.

"Come in" came a sweet soft voice. The voice she missed so desperately.

She walked in and saw Hermione sitting at her desk with books and parchments strewn about. Another look reveled the large raven perched on the top of a bookcase. Hermione turned to look at who came in and her eyes widened. Ginny ran to her, dropped to her knees and collapsed into Hermione's lap crying and breathing hysterically.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…we searched for you for weeks and weeks with nothing. We couldn't find you. I thought I'd never see you again. We tore the wizarding world and the Muggle world apart. If it wasn't for Pansy we never would of found…then we did…and you were…and I got so mad…oh Mione can you forgive me. I love you so very much" Ginny sobbed inaudibly

"What?" Hermione asked

Ginny looked up at her eyes full of tears "I love you"

"Oh decided have you?" Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm

"Huh?" Ginny looked confused

"Well the last time I saw you, you told me…and I quote 'I think I love you 'Mione', so now you're sure?" Hermione recited in her old matter-a-fact tone

"I've been sure since the first time you shared my room at the Burrow" Ginny blushed

Hermione blushed and smiled, still stroking Ginny's hair. She leaned over and whispered to Ginny "I love you too and there's nothing to forgive. You found me, I'm here and I'll be ok" Hermione continued quietly

Hermione pulled Ginny to her feet so they could hug properly. It was after a moment when Hermione noticed the state of Ginny's clothes and stepped back with a gasp of horror.

Ginny looked at herself and quickly said "it's not my blood luv." she said stepping toward her as her eyes rolled over Hermione. She looked the same as she did a few hours ago only the color was coming back to her face and she was smiling weakly.

Jinx flew over to Ginny's shoulder bending his head for petting. Ginny rubbed his head and back.

"This was your idea I suppose" Hermione gestured to the replica of her flat

"Yes, your not leaving me again" Ginny said fiercely

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny wanted to asked her about her memory…but didn't want to upset her. She decided to approach it delicately

"Mione? I'm going to shower, then we can talk" Ginny said

"Could I…join you?" Hermione asked quietly looking at the floor

"Of course" replied Ginny looking slightly shocked as they went down the hall into the bathroom.

Once in the shower Hermione asked Ginny to wash her back. As Ginny brushed Hermione's hair out of the way she gasped, Hermione's back was covered in slashes and bruises.

"What is all this?" Ginny asked looking over the rest of Hermione's pale form "did he do all this?" Ginny demanded

"yes." Was all Hermione could say. Hermione expected Ginny to explode but she didn't, instead Ginny held Hermione very gingerly as if she'd break with the slightest look. Much to Hermione's surprise Ginny began gently kissing all the wounds on Hermione's body. This made Hermione feel warm for the first time in almost two months.

After their shower Ginny emerged dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She came up behind Hermione who had already returned to the living room and wrapped her arms around her waist. Hermione flinched and Ginny let go quickly.

"Sorry" Ginny whispered in her ear

Hermione stood up and beckoned Ginny to sit with her on the couch. Jinx flew back to the bookcase.

"It's ok…I'm bound to be a bit twitchy, I know Harry and Ron filled you in…and if you don't want to stay here with me…"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ginny asked instantly

"I thought…because of the…scars….you might not…I mean I might be …disgusting to you …now. I'm a bit …damaged…and it might take a while until I'm back to myself…if that's even possible." She spoke slowly with a depressed tone.

"Course it is…I'm not going anywhere….can't believe you'd even think that. I love you. Do you…not …want me here?" Ginny asked tentatively

"Oh no, I **want** you here with me… always, I've missed you so much" Hermione said breathlessly

"Then what is it? Do you need…um…time to adjust?" Ginny asked

"No. Quite the opposite, I think I'll recover quicker with your support." This made Ginny smile as Hermione continued "I've done things I'm not proud of…I've been…." She started to cry and Ginny pulled her into a hug

"You've been violated. it's not your fault…and truth be told I just spent the last few hours doing things I'm not too proud of…but you won't be bothered by Draco anymore." Ginny added

"Do I want to know?" Hermione asked wiping her tears

"Someday I'll tell you; right now it's a new addition for the pensive." Ginny smirked "besides it looks like you're back to your old self…what you are working on?" Ginny asked motioning to the desk

"Oh that? Well since the killing curse intended for me hit Jinx I wanted to see if I could find a cure so he can change back. So I'm keeping him here and taking care of him." Explained Hermione "he did save my life, it's the least I can do"

Jinx flew down and settled on Hermione's shoulder nodding his head in agreement. Ginny pointed a finger at him

"If you're going to be living here with us… a few rules" Ginny began. Hermione looked at Ginny with utter confusion. Ginny continued "no watching her get undressed or showering"

The raven lowered his head. Hermione was still confused

"What are you…?" asked Hermione

"He's still Sebastian, the guy you lost your virginity to, and so I don't want him gawking at you. And no hanging about in the bedroom while we are being intimate." Ginny said in a half serious tone.

Jinx fluttered down from Hermione's shoulder to her lap and cawed at Ginny in a protective defiant tone.

"I know you understand me and I mean it" Ginny insisted.

Jinx took a playful nip at Ginny's finger, then burrowed in closer to Hermione in mock fear. Ginny yanked her finger back with a yelp.

"Try that again, Bird Brain, and you'll wind up as stuffing for a pillow...," Ginny looked up at the sudden explosion of sound. A sound she was terrified she'd never hear again.

Hermione was laughing as she patted Jinx.

Ginny coming out of her daze "you must be exhausted? Why don't you go to bed." She suggested

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked

"I was gonna sleep out here….i figured I'd give you some space, from what Pansy said Malfoy hardly left you alone for a minute." Ginny explained in a solemn tone

Hermione with her head lowered spoke softly "Malfoy always left me alone…after he was done with me… I was always cold" she absentmindedly drew her arms up as if she just felt a chill. Ginny, picking up on her body language engulfed Hermione in a long comforting embrace.

"I'll never leave you alone" Ginny whispered to her "if you want me here with you then that's where I'll be"

"Please" Hermione replied softly. Ginny pulled her off the sofa and led her to the bedroom. A warm fire was crackling in the hearth. Ginny guided Hermione under the covers slipping in behind her Ginny thread her arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione instantly backed herself into Ginny's body as if she couldn't get close enough. Ginny hugged her with a firm grip and eventually found Hermione's hand and took it into her own. With her other hand Ginny stroked Hermione's hair and felt her body slip into a more relaxed state "I love you." Hermione sighed as she drifted off to sleep. Ginny soon followed

In the days and weeks that rolled by slowly Hermione's health and personality improved greatly. She was eating normally. Her skin no longer had a waxy sheen to it and her eyes were bright and happy again. Nighttime however was an altogether different story; Hermione had taken to using a bit of the dreamless potion. Ginny had suggested it because it was practically a nightly ritual for Hermione to wake up violently crying or screaming.


End file.
